The Mishap
by Stephaniecrow9
Summary: A simple pregnancy test changes Eve and Michael's life. Eve thought it was never possible for her and Michael to have a baby together, but the pregnancy test proved her very wrong. But, as usual in their lives, disaster comes crashing the party. Will Shane and Claire be able to help their best friends before their relationship is abandoned due to a pregnancy? PLEASE R&R
1. Chapter 1

_Eve's POV_

I sat on the edge of the bathtub trembling and biting stubby nails. Normally, I loved being home alone, you know, don't have to share the TV channels, if I make food, I don't have to make anything for anyone else (not like they'd want me to...) and I don't have any grief, I liked it. Claire and Shane had moved out, so It was just me and Michael living in the Glass House and Michael was working with Amelie for the day, so it was just me.

I seriously wish it wasn't though... not now.

I stood up and exhaled softly. I twiddled my thumbs as I approached the sink, sat there, face down, was the pregnancy test I just did.

I moved my hand to pick the small stick up, but stopped and turned away. I couldn't look at it alone.

I quickly thumbled into my picked and dragged out my phone. Claire was on speed dial already. She picked up on the first two rings.

"Hey, Eve, what's up?"  
"Claire? Erm... are you busy?" I heard giggling in the background of the call,  
"Shane, stop it for a second!" I could hear their voices subtly.  
"C'mon Claire, you weren't saying that last night baby." I scoffed and pulled the phone away from my ear. "That's disgusting. Claire? Claire!"  
"Eve, sorry, sorry, sorry! It's Shane!" I rolled my eyes. Yes, they were newly weds, and yes they're madly in love, but they couldn't stop with the sex for two seconds?

"Claire, I need you to come over."  
"What.. now?" I could hear the confusion in her voice.  
"Yeah, now. I have a.. erm, dillema."  
"Dillema? Eve, are you alright? Where's Michael?"  
"I'm fine, I just need a... girl chat, a very important girl chat. Michael's at work, please come over, Claire."

It went silent for a second, then I heard the subtle voices again. "Claire c'mon! Can't you deal with that later?"  
"I can't Shane, I'm sorry, I'll be back soon, I promise."

The phone rattled, as if Claire was passing the phone to Shane, which she was.

"Eve." Shane spoke. "I hope you realise how hard it is for a guy to get a boner from his very sexy wife, who, for your infomation, isn't wearing much clothing, and then have to deal with it by himself while his girlfriend goes to hang out with her best friend."

"You're fucking disgusting, Shane."  
"Eve, I'm on my way. 5 minutes!" Claire shouted, then the line went dead. I resumed to my spot on the edge of the bath, awaiting the fate of the pregnancy test.

 _CLAIRE'S POV_

I grabbed my phone was shanes hands whilst I was still putting on my jeans. Multi-tasking at its hardest. "Eve, I'm on my way. 5 minutes!" I shouted and managed to press to end call button, but in the midst of doing so, Shane grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him.

"Shane!" I laughed. He kissed my neck, my week spot.  
"Please stay" He mumbled into my neck. I was lost in paradise for a second, before snapping out of it and pulling away from my husbands grip. "I'm sorry." I poked out my bottom lip, always a way to get my own way on Shane. "I'll be an hour, tops. Stay in bed and wait for me? You'll more than likely fall asleep anyway!" I laughed. Shane scoffed. "Yeah, well. Thanks for leaving me and Billy the Boner alone."

I giggled and kissed him. "I love you."  
"I love you, too" He smiled as we kissed.

"Go." He whispered. "Go see what whinny arse wants. The sooner you go the sooner you'll be back."

I grabbed my top and pulled it over my head and smoothed down my hair in the mirror. After giving Shane one last kiss, I grabbed my car keys and made my way to the glass house.

 **New story! Please review, I'll update at 5 reviews just so I know people actually like it so far! x**


	2. Chapter 2

The Mishap

Eve's POV

I waited for what seemed like a life time for Claire to come over. I sat at the edge of the bath, staring at the face down pregnancy test, tapping my foot uncontrollably on the floor. I sighed and walked towards the sink. I turned the tap onto cold before moving the pregnancy stick onto the edge of the bath, being careful to keep it face down. I cupped my hands under the water and splashed my face. It was a distraction, and very refreshing.

As I was drying my face with a hand towel that I grabbed from the back of the bathroom door, I heard a click downstairs and footsteps approaching the stairs.  
"Eve?" Claires petite voice ran up the stairs. My heart raced faster as I flung open the door and beckoned Claire up the stairs. Before she could say anything, I pulled her into the bathroom and locked the door behind us.

Claire watched me lock the door in confusion. "This some kind of kidnapping plane?" She laughed nervously.  
"Incase Michael comes home early." I said simply. I took Claires hands and stared into her eyes. "Claire, you have to help me." Her eyes turned into a worried gaze as she frowned. "Eve, whats wrong?"

I sighed and let go of her hands. I walked over the the bath rub and pointed to the pregnancy stick. Claire stared at it for a while, then gasped as she realised what it was.  
"Eve, why do you have one of those?" She narrowed her eyes as she stared at it. "And whys it upside down?"

"Because I did it. I took the test and I'm too scared to look at it!"  
"But Eve, you're not pregnant..."  
"Thats what I'm trying to find out!"

"Oh god, Eve." She cupped her hands over her mouth as she stared at me. "You actually might be..."

"You look at it.. please Claire..."

"Okay..." Claire released a shaky breath as she took a few steps towards the test. She picked it up slowly and turned to face me. She flipped the test around.

I couldnt tell by her reaction what the test said. She just stared at it for a while with a blank expression because she said. "Where's the box? What do the signs mean?"  
"Pink cross for positive, blue line for negative."  
Claire nodded. She looked at me and handed me the test. "Eve, you're going to be a mum..."

 **sorry for the really short chapter, Im in college and Im sat on my own so I thought I'd write this ahaha, I'll try to update soon, I know this was a boring and short chapter so I'm going to say 4 reviews for the next update! xx**


End file.
